twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Cpl. Bordaine Korten
Known Information Coporal Bordaine Korten was born into Castle Thorn in the middle of the Age of Chorus, growing up with attacks from the Effendal from Kaelin, before progressing to the War of Faces. Needless to say, war and battle against strong foe is not foreign to Bordaine. In their life, they were found to have and wield mana, and therefore was placed into the 3rd Division to train as a Warden. Bordaine; however, wanted desperately to just be another soldier, another martially strong warrior in the ranks of Thorn. It was not in their destiny, despite every attempt to try, but they were a breed all their own. An armored Warder with the ability to defend those around them while wielding powerful magics, and they owe it all to those who trained them, who saw past "just magic" and gave them a chance. In death, Bordaine rode with the Last Hope Battalion under their Knight Sir Audric Baelin, and sacrificed their life to stop a demonic circle of magic. Though the mists were not content with keeping them in Death's realm and spat them out in February 10y. to an ice demon that seemed to have followed them. After dispatching it with the help of the Returned, Bordaine quickly found themselves swamped from the amount of Returned...but found their old family. Castle Thorn still stands strong, and so does its Last Hope. Status Bordaine has 3 pin of status, as a Corporal. Allies * Sir Joanna Warde * Sir Audric Baelin * Sir Lucas Beckert * Sir Geldart Baelin * Miharanni * Pynleon (Pippin) Zölest * Gaius Atrais * Sgt. Caedon * Lady Alice * Heka Aceso * Sir Sir Daschell * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * Zaheras * Kaelan Estelmer * Victor Curoch * Evie Moore * Sir Volker Reinhardt * Cal Northwode * Astra * Lady Nicolette Flavius-Vercrux * Aldric * Sir Gregor * Lumar Dubois * Kormacc Foxglove * Reonna Moss * Niccolo * Ichius Singh * Ali'grra Seccari * Laurel Bay * Vhynn Tel'Kiira * Varka D'Nall * Fenbrose Enemies *Ice Demons *Fire Demons *Acid Demons? *Look, if it's a demon trying to kill the Returned it's on the list Rumors (Please Add Rumors!) *Rumor has it they enjoy messing with the fae *Rumor has they have seen into the abyss and lived to tell of its horror. *Rumor has it they were once reprimanded for warding all the bathrooms in their barracks. *Rumor has it that Bordaine and Kaelan were once the most mischevious pair of pranksters in all of Castle Thorn! *Rumor has it that Bordaine was the cutest soldier in the entire Third Division. *Rumor has it, Bordaine and Kaelan are raising a child together?! *Rumor has it, Bordaine will put you in a box if you mention a certain B word *If the lipstick mark on Bordaine's face during the April Gathering is any indication, they are wooing someone, and may find themselves in hot water for it. Quotes * "I didn't come back, just to be judgmental" * "I earned the alias of Inkheart, a title given to me by a very special person.." * "The 3rd Division never denies the opportunity for research" * *Talking behind Pippin's back* "Don't tell anyone, but not only did you dad joke me, but you also did something kind of awesome." Character Inspirations * Young Merlin (Merlin) * Quentin Coldwater (The Magicians) * Alphonse Elric (Full-Metal Alchemist) Soundtrack https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Aennj9g4lVUg5K8wlXQ91